New and Improved Bella
by Naruto4Ever1995
Summary: Hi I'm Twilight lover 19956 and this is my new account as i couldn't login in it so I'm re uploading along with improvements to this story so please enjoy! Sorry it's so short will try longer next time as i'm still learning Rated M due to swearing but no lemons as i can't write them
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :)

This is my first ever fan fiction I hope you all like please review if you like it, love it or just plain hate it

And my Bella will be a bad-ass woman who is now 20 years old like me and swears like a sailor

I don't own twilight though I wish I did then there would be no Edward whatsoever anyway Read and Review please thank you

Anyway ENJOY!

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Bella's point of view (POV)

It happened only 2 weeks after my 18th birthday; the most heart breaking, horrible experience anyone could of live through. No-one could ever predict this would happen not even Alice and she could even see the fucking future.

I didn't even knew my human life would end this this. Anyway I'm getting too far ahead of myself lets start at the beginning. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but i like to be called Bella and it's my 20th birthday so its happy fucking birthday to me and I guess I should tell you the day my life became a fucking living hell. I was born in Forks, yeah i know who called a town by a dumb name, my parents Charlie Swan and Renee. For the first 6 years after i was born. We were a happy family but Renee got tried of the small town and the weather because lets be honest who wants to live in a town where it wets and fucking cold all the time so we moved. I moved back to Forks just after my 17 birthday and stayed there for about 2 years but in those 2 years i didn't know what a big mistake it was.

It was where i meet the Cullen's (believe me if you could hear the venom the moment i said this you would shit yourself) at first i didn't know who there are or what they were. i just knew there were inhumanly beautiful and too good to be true. Well you probably already know the story so i wont bore you with the details so lets skip after Edward left me in the woods where i was found by Sam the Alpha wolf.

6 months went by after i was abandoned by Edward, i went into a deep depression where i wouldn't eat, drink, sleep or even take a shower unless i was forced to by my Dad. My dad and I never really showed our emotions very well to each-other but i know my dad was really scared at the way i was being. But at the time i thought i lost my soul mate, I didn't know my real one was out there just waiting for me.

I have no idea who that is but i will find out if it's the last thing i ever do as a human or as a vampire.

Cliff-hanger!

So tell me what you think of my fan fiction and thank you everyone who read it and I don't know the pairing yet but there is a vote and here is the pairings

I will try to make it longer next time if I have enough reviews to carry on

And I'm also sorry that most of the words don't go together correctly i swear it does in my head but i do have English problems so keep that in mind when you read it

By the way i was born in England but i struggle with English how funny is that!

Should i make Bella into a vampire when she finds her mate or as a human? what do you think?

Honest reviews and any bullying towards me i will block you thank you

Personally i like Marcus x Bella but that is just me.

Jasper x Bella

Caius x Bella

Marcus x Bella

Aro x Bella

Carlisle x Bella

Peter x Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi i have read each and every one of your reviews and I'm still in the thinking of who should be Bella's soul mate though I'm leaning towards Peter What do you guys think?**

**Bella is going to be quite different in my story so please let me know what you think of her thank you.**

Bella point of view (POV)

6 months after Edward left i lost my Dad who was my rock, my sun and my everything as he helped to put my life back together again but we will get to that soon since I'm sure you all are wondering what happened just moments after he left i didn't know the way out, i shouted his name as loud as i could but I knew it was useless. i just stood there like an idiot and I went after him after a couple of hours freezing my ass off I went and tripped on a fallen tree branch and couldn't get back up so I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

After a couple of hours sleeping I felt warm arms going under my legs and around my back it was someone picking me up and cradle me to their warm chest to which I instantly curled into the warmth and woke up a little and looked at a really tall man with short brown hair and he smiled and said "you're going to fine Bella, my name is Sam and I'm going to take you back home to Charlie" to which I just nodded so small that he probably didn't even see and if he didn't, i didn't notice as i just went back to sleep.

All my bad thoughts about Edward went away as soon as I heard the word home and seeing Charlie again but i didn't know what would happen in just those short 6 months time.

After awhile I heard my name being called again by lots of people which woke me up fully were a lot of people who joined the search group just to look for me. My Dad saw me and came running towards me with so much emotion in his eyes that my own widened with so much shock at seeing my dad like this.

Sam passed me over to my Dad and i cuddle towards him. (well you know the story from there so i won't ramble about that but instead of Jacob being there for me it was my dad)

6 months later i came home from school and saw my dad's cursor in the driveway, I walked into the house and saw nobody so i started to look around the house looking for my dad. Until i came upon the sitting room again and saw my dad's chair and i walked around it to see my dad just laying there, at first i thought he was sleeping.

But i finally took notice of the blood and started to scream i knew for fact he was dead by the hand's of Victoria who was still chasing me. I called the wolf pack and the police. They quickly took of everything while i huddled in the corner, curled into a ball crying my eyes out.

A week later the funereal already taken care of and for a whole week all i could think about was that it was the Cullen's fault, they left me here when Victoria was still around. I knew that i couldn't live in folks anymore as i didnt want to lose everyone around me so i quickly pack my shit up and got into my beast of a truck and left town. I played the radio a song called Just a little Bit stronger by Sara Evans

_Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain_

_But I brushed my teeth anyway_

_I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face_

_I got a little bit stronger_

_Riding in the car to work and I'm_

_Trying to ignore the hurt so I_

_Turned on the radio,_

_Stupid song made me think of you_

_I listened to it for minute_

_But then I changed it_

_I'm getting a little bit stronger,_

_Just a little bit stronger_

_And I'm done hoping_

_That we could work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels,_

_Spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around_

_And, oh, I'm done thinking_

_You could ever change_

_I know my heart will never be the same_

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_It doesn't happen overnight but you_

_Turn around and a month's gone by_

_And you realize you haven't cried_

_I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer_

_I'm busy getting stronger_

_And I'm done hoping_

_That we can work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels,_

_Spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around_

_And, oh, I'm done thinking,_

_You could ever change_

_I know my heart will never be the same_

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days,_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_Getting along without you baby_

_I'm better off without you baby_

_How does it feel without me baby?_

_I'm getting stronger without you baby_

_And I'm done hoping we could work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels,_

_Spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around_

_And, oh, I'm done thinking_

_That you could ever change_

_I know my heart will never be the same_

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_And just a little bit stronger_

_A little bit,_

_A little bit,_

_A little bit stronger_

_Get a little bit stronger_

I sang softly along with the lyrics, what everyone didn't know was that i love singing songs.

Thoughts ran through my head but I didn't know where I was going to go now since I'm now classed as an orphan as Renee didn't wanted anything to do with me. I looked out the window and saw the sign saying "you are now leaving Forks" but I soon realized that there was this one place I always wanted to go and since no-one knew me there as it was in a different country all together so I drove towards the nearest airport which is in Settle and parked my truck and got out of it and walked towards the hood and gently pats it "I'm going to miss you old friend"

I smiled at it slightly and walked away since I knew I wasn't going to see my old rusty red truck ever again and went into the airport and bought myself a ticket and got on the first plane to where I was headed and sat down next to window and looked out of it after I buckled myself in and wave at it with tears down my face and the plane started to run down the airway runaway. /Authors note: sorry I don't know what's it called/

After a few minutes the plane took flight and soon we were air bone in the sky. I sighed and leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes which were red from all the crying I have done and slowly to fall asleep.

**Hey I hope you all like it and thanks for Reading it and I hope you all enjoyed it as it's longer than the first one**

**I hope the next chapter will be longer and I won't post chapters up much but I will try my best to get them up soon**

**please let know if the like the length or if there is any improve thank you**

**I don't own the song but i love singing and listening it to myself **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please Review thanks!**


End file.
